Last Friday Night TGIF
by R.J. Summer
Summary: One shot. Hermione has been studying as usual. But it's a Friday night! Fred and George convince her to take the night off and have a little fun with them. Rated M for good reason.


Hey everyone! So this is my first fic on here, it's my first Harry Potter fic, and it's my first mature fic. :D I read a couple H/F/G fics and thought I'd give it a shot myself. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I'm not the almighty, wonderful and beautiful creator of Harry Potter. All characters belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling.

**Warning:** smut, twincest and strong language. I like the motto "Don't like, don't read."

Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)

I never really thought of myself as a prude. Actually, contrary to my outward appearance and brains, I'm actually quite… dirty for lack of a better word. So as you can imagine when the two attractive, older twins approached me, how could I say no?

"Hello-"

"Hermione."

"Hello boys." I said, slightly flirtatiously.

"Are you-"

"Really studying-"

"On a Friday night?"

"Are you really going to finish all of each other's sentences?" I commented back.

"Sorry. Habit." they said together.

"Well it's getting a bit annoying when you split _everything_ up."

"OK, we'll try to restrain ourselves." Fred sighed.

"We'll see how long it lasts." George said. "When you grew up doing it-"

"It comes naturally." Fred finished.

I sighed. "What do you two want?"

"Glad you asked." George said.

"We want you to have fun." Fred said. "You're always studying and it's a Friday night."

"Take a break. Let loose." George said. "Live a little."

"Well, I suppose you have a point." I said. "I still have tomorrow and Sunday."

"Exactly." the twins said together.

"Well, maybe not tomorrow morning." George said with a wink.

"What are you two planning?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

They leaned down and whispered in my ear very seductively.

Fred said. "We're planning to help you have fun."

"Take a break." George followed.

"Let loose." Fred continued.

"Live a little." they said simultaneously.

I sucked my breath in through my teeth and shivered. I could feel myself getting hot at the idea of the threesome. I'd thought of them like that a couple times. I'd been crushing on Ron but of course he's too slow to notice anything. And obviously the twins have more experience than him. What was a girl to do?

I put my quill down, closed my book and rolled up my parchment. "And where will this… fun, take place?"

"Anywhere you like, sweetheart." Fred said.

"We'll figure out a way to get it to happen." George added.

"I've always fantasized about…" I trailed off, not sure of how they would take it.

"Yeeees?" they enticed together.

"About doing it in a classroom." I said.

The twin grinned, mischievously. "Perfect."

Then they whisked me off to the nearest empty classroom. I made sure there were enough silencing charms and barricade spells on the door so we could be as loud as we wanted as well as keeping out unexpected visitors.

After I was done, I turned around. The boys were lounging on a desk in the middle of the classroom. I walked towards them, slowly.

Fred came up to me and whispered in my ear. "Ready for the most pleasurable night of your life?"

"Bring it on." I said with a sexy smile. The twins looked like they'd just came at my remark then attacked my body with their mouths and hands.

"Oooohhh." I moaned. Fred kissed my lips, our tongues swirling and flicking around each other. George was at my neck, kissing, licking and nibbling up my collarbone, jaw and ear. Then something happened I never would have expected, but oh it turned me on almost more than I could bear. The twins started to kiss, or make out rather. It was passionate, and lustful, but tender and loving.

"Oh my god." I said. The stopped and looked at me, afraid of what I was thinking.

"Sorry… er…" George said.

"We… er… um…" Fred stammered.

"Fuck that's hot." I said. The twins looked thrilled.

And then we joined into a threesome make out all of our tongues flicking, licking and swirling each other's. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter, and with their bodies so close, I could feel them getting harder and harder.

I moaned and said, "We need to get these clothes off."

All of the sudden, there was a lot of unbuttoning, unzipping and clothes flying and landing on the floor then all of us, stark naked in front of each other.

"Damn Hermione." Fred mused, looking me up and down.

"Blimey." George agreed, also checking me out.

"You two aren't so bad yourselves." I winked as I secretly marveled at their beautiful, muscley but not too muscley figures. "Now stop staring, get over here and fuck me. Fuck me until I'm black and blue, out of breath and I've cummed so much that I could fill the Blake Lake."

They smiled and didn't hesitate. Fred went for my neck and George went for my breasts.

I moaned in pleasure. "Mmmm… oh god."

Fred then went down to my breasts and George to my stomach, pumping his tongue in and out of my belly button.

"Oh god!" I said, not expecting that to feel as good as it did. Fred was sucking and biting my nipples and massaging the rest of my breasts. I could feel my warm liquid starting to run down my thighs.

"George… Fred…" I moaned. "I'm so wet it's running down my thighs. Lick me."

Without hesitation, George was on the job licking up my right thigh. "Oh god you taste delicious. Fuck. That's good."

"I want to try." Fred said, swooping down to lick my left thigh. "By George you're right George. She does taste delicious. Mmmm."

"I bet she tastes more delicious at the source, wouldn't you say Fred?" George asked with a wink.

"I do believe she will." Fred agreed.

"Shall we indulge ourselves with such a delicacy?"

"Yes. Please. Indulge. Indulge!" I pleaded. They smiled and complied.

The sensation I experience from two tongues licking, kissing and nibbling at me and each other was enough to send me through the roof.

"Why, she _does_ taste more delicious here." Fred said. "And so do you Georgie. And both of you together. Mmmm."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed, arching my back. "Oh FUCK! Yes. Oh god! Oh! Oh! Oooooohhhhhhhh!" My screaming caused them to start groaning and moaning into me, which just added to my ecstasy.

I had no clue that this much pleasure was even possible. The more they licked, the wetter I got, which caused them to lick even more. Then they both took a finger and in perfect sync, slid inside me and started to rub gently, still licking and kissing around the area and my clit and kissing each other.

"OH FUCK! OH MY FUCKING GOD! YES! OH YES!" I didn't think that the previous pleasure I didn't think was possible could be surpassed. Oh but it was. "OH FREEEEEEEEDD, GEOOOOOOORRRGGGEEE! AH! AH! AH! AH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I quivered and convulsed as I climaxed. Fred and George pulled their fingers out of me, grinning. I looked at them and gave them a seductive smile.

"My turn." I said as sexy as I could. They looked at each other with a look only described by "Fuck yeah."

I kneeled down and took both of their throbbing thick cocks and started jerking them off. Then I took Fred's cock and licked it a couple times, just to tease, then did the same to George. Then I did the unthinkable. I put both cocks in my mouth.

"Oh fuck Hermione!" they said at the same time. I swirled my tongue around their heads and then jerked off the exposed parts of their members that couldn't fit. They groaned and grunted and moaned. Then I let George's cock go and just jerked it off as I deep throated Fred's.

"Oh fuck yes. Mmmm. Oh. Oh." he groaned and started thrusting his pelvis. Faster and faster until:

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he came right down my throat and I swallowed the load. Then with some still dripping down my chin I turned to George.

"Come here Georgie." I said. "Or should I say, come _in_ here."

Now the rolls were switched. I jerked off Fred and deep throated George. He came a bit faster than Fred had.

"Fuuuuuuuuck!" he said as he came. I swallowed his cum too. We went back to the threesome make out fest, tasting each other on each other's tongues and lips. Then I had an idea.

"I want to watch you two fuck." I said. "And I'll masturbate as you do it."

They looked as if I was Santa telling them Christmas would be four times a year instead of one.

Fred and George then threw themselves at each other, kissing, licking, biting, and sucking anything and everything they could reach. The grunted and groaned. I started playing with my clit, getting hotter and wetter at the sight in front of me. Then Fred flipped George around and started kissing and licking his ass. Then he took two fingers and started pumping them in and out of him.

"Oh Fred. Oh fuck Fred." George groaned. Then Fred muttered a lubricating spell on his dick then slowly slipped it into George. As he did this I slipped my fingers into my own pussy.

"Ohhhhh goooood!" George cried out.

"Ohhh." I moaned. The twins looked over at me and saw me masturbating like I said I would. Seeing this, Fred started thrusting faster and faster. George was screaming. Soon I climaxed, though it wasn't as good as the last one. Then with a final thrust, Fred came.

"Well, this was fun." I said.

"We're not finished yet." Fred said, pulling out of George, with a grin.

"Nope." George agreed.

The came over to me and started licking, kissing, biting, etc. I couldn't believe that I still wanted more. Then Fred laid down, rolling me on top of him. Then George positioned himself behind me.

"You said to fuck you until you're black and blue, out of breath and until you've cummed so much you could fill the Blake Lake." Fred said, squeezing my dangling breasts and playing with my clit.

"If we're going to follow that, we're not even close to being done." George said, licking my asshole.

I moaned. "Well what are you waiting for?"

George used a lubricating spell on his cock. Then there was a little bit of foreplay to get ready. Then the both slipped into me.

So, I've said that there was a lot of pleasure I didn't think was possible in this. This was so much more than any of that, I was surprised I didn't burst open. We were all thrusting, groaning, grunting and moaning and screaming. They reached climax before I did. I could feel their warm cum jetting through both sides and I almost went crazy.

"AH! AH! AH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AH! AH! AH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I mulit orgasmed. Then on the last one, something happened none of us ever would've expected. _I_ ejaculated. And all over Fred.

"What the-?" Fred sputtered, shocked. "Did you just-?"

"Oh my god." I put my hands over my mouth. Then Fred grinned from ear to ear.

"Just our luck, Georgie!" he said, pleased. "We've got ourselves a squirter!"

"Blimey Hermione. How'd we find a catch like you?" George said. We all laughed. Then we cleaned up, I transformed one of the desks into a bed and we all collapsed.

"Boys, I think we should make this a thing." I said.

"We couldn't agree more." they said together.

"I love you two." I said.

"And we love you Hermione." they said back. Then we all drifted off to sleep.

The boys and I tried to make this our regular Friday nigh activity but it didn't always work for a couple reasons. Sometime Harry, Ron and Ginny wanted to hang out, or I really did have homework I couldn't take a break from. Other times, we just couldn't make it until Friday. See I told you I wasn't a prude.

Yay! So what did you think? I'm open to any criticism. And if you have any suggestions, I'll gladly take them into consideration! :)

~ RJ


End file.
